Never Any Rain
by yesliterally
Summary: Izzie is a supermodel of the highest order who is looking for an escape, and Alex is a bartender returning to his roots. A journey, both literal and figurative begins for the friends maybe more? . A/I. Rated T for now ... Will change to M after Chapter 13
1. Chapter 1

**Never Any Rain**

Izzie is a supermodel of the highest order (think Heidi Klum) looking for an escape, and Alex is a bartender returning to his roots. A journey, both literal and figurative begins for the friends (maybe more?). Oh, and for this first part, Izzie is a brunette ... just go with it. All will be revealed. I own nothing.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who the cat dragged in."

"Shut it, Karev," the tall brunette said as she sat down at the rugged little bar.

"Life not so grand in the wonderful world of the super model, Bethany?" the handsome bartender teased.

"That's not my name."

"Sorry ... Izzie."

He poured a glass of chardonnay and placed it in front of her. She smiled at the handsome bartender and took a sip.

She knew she didn't fit in here. Her Prada heels and Alexander McQueen top and True Religion jeans proved that. The other patrons in the out-of-the-way bar were not industry people.

Yet, somehow, she felt comfortable within the confines of the four walls. She had first come to the hole in the wall joint when she moved to town. All alone, she needed to find a place away from the stresses of being an unknown in Hollywood. Plus, Joe didn't kick her out for being underage.

Joe, the bar owner had taken care of Izzie from the beginning, acting as advisor, friend, and protector. He had even let her stay in the room above the bar so she wouldn't be sleeping in some dump of an apartment on the bad side of town.

Then the modeling jobs came and magazines began calling, so she moved on. Joe figured he'd seen the last of her at his tiny little bar, and he was surprised two years after she became a household name to see her walking back into his front door.

By then he had hired Alex Karev, a midwestern kid who had followed his girlfriend out to L.A so that she could chase her dreams of stardom. The first taste of stardom, a part as an extra in a soapy nightime medical drama, and she had dropped him like a hot potato.

Joe noticed the friendship the unassuming bartender and the glamorous model had struck up. She would come into the bar three or four nights a week, most of the time after a night of parties that she hated but had to be at.

Their first meeting had been ... eventful, to say the least ...

_"Is Joe here?"_

_"Who's asking?" Alex asked as he searched the shelves behind the bar for a particular kind of alcohol._

_"An old friend."_

_He turned to face the woman, her face not phasing him. Sure he noticed that she was gorgeous, but this was L.A. and it was filled with beautiful women._

_"Joe stepped out ... he'll be back later."_

_She looked at him surprise in her chocolate colored eyes._

_"He must really trust you, if he's leaving the bar with you."_

_"Yeah, well, I'm a responsible guy."_

_"Somehow, that surprises me," she said as she eyed him carefully._

_He sent her a smirk that was adorable, but bordered on arrogant. She knew the type. The modeling world was full of guys like him. Hell, he could've been a model, she thought to herself. He sure had the looks and the body for it._

_"You just met me," he said, pulling her out of her assesment, "and already you're insulting me."_

_"I'm pretty good at reading people." She held out her hand. "Izzie Stevens."_

_"Alex Karev," he said as he shook the pro-offered hand. "What can I get you?"_

_"Chardonnay."_

_The pair chatted throughout the night when Alex was between customers. Neither one of them could explain it, but their was an instant kinship between them. She felt he understood her, and he felt an overwhelming need to look out for her. His instinct had been correct._

_As she said her goodbyes to Alex and the recently-returned Joe, she moved quickly toward the door, but was stilled when a parton grabbed her arm._

_"You're Bethany Whisper. The underwear model, right?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_She looked back toward the bar. Joe was talking to customers at the other end of the room, and Alex was no where to be found._

_"Yes you do, Bethany." The man was a very tall, strong-looking man in his mid fifties. His wrinkled attire and table full of beer cans did nothing to quell Izzie's fears. "What do you say we go back to my place and you can show me some of the latest fashions."_

_"I, uh, I don't think so."_

_His vice-like grip on her arm frightened her. It was a feeling she wasn't really accustomed to. Sure, men in the industry hit on her, but she could handle them. They were mostly pansies who gave up with the right motivation. She could take care of herself in those familiar surroundings. Here, though, this was different. This man only saw her as the hot thing in the magazine. His only knowledge of her was sexual, and that scared her._

_He tightened his grip on her arm, placing the other arm roughly around her waist. She squirmed to free herself from his grasp, refusing to yell for help. That would only garner attention, and that was not what she wanted._

_"Come on, Baby. Just one night." She struggled against his hold, which pissed him off more than anything. "So you like it rough, do you, Bethany? We can do that." Then she felt his hand connect with her unblemished cheek._

_As Alex exited the supply room, he could tell that something was off. He looked around and saw it. Clearly being held against her will, Izzie was trying to get away from an older patron who'd had too much to drink._

_Already angry, Alex moved toward them. That's when he saw the man slap Izzie across the face and anger turned to fury._

_"Let her go!" he shouted as he moved between Izzie and the man. Her attacker fought back, but Alex's youth and sobriety worked to his advantage against the very large, but very drunk man. Punches flew, and the bartender quickly had things under control._

_"What the hell happened, Izzie?" She heard Joe come up from behind her._

_"That guy ... he wouldn't let me go. He slapped me, and then Alex ..." She was too shaken up to continue. Joe didn't need to hear anymore. He moved to help Alex escort the man out._

_Alex returned to Izzie after they made sure that he was gone and wouldn't be back._

_"You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on either side of her face._

_"I'm fine. Thank you, Alex."_

_"Do you want to press charges or anything? We've got his credit card number ... "_

_"No. It would wind up in the papers, and I don't even want to deal with that. He's gone and its over. I'm fine." Even as she said it, she could feel a slight swelling on her cheeck from the slap. Denny would be angry if he found out._

_"Come on. Let's get you some ice for you're face."_

_"Thanks."_

After that first meeting, she knew that he was more than just some bartender.

"You've been in here alot lately, Iz. More than usual."

"I get so tired of all of these parties. I've been to 6 this week, and its only Wednesday. I need to be around real people."

"Life sucks in the wonderful world of fame and fortune."

She glared at him over her beverage of choice.

"So, I found out what Rebecca has decided to do with her time, now that the crappy medical drama got canceled."

Alex knew that she loved to hear updates about his ex, and that they always made her laugh. For his part, Alex was completely over Rebecca Pope. He'd never really loved her, but she had a way about her that kept him from leaving her.

She'd had no problem ditching him when "her big break" came along, and he was still bitter. Pissed that she'd uprooted his life for her dreams of celebrity, and then left him to tend bar at a hole-in-the-wall beer joint.

"She got a new job."

"Really ... doing what?"

"Low budget porn."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. Little film called Nasty, Naughty Nurses 13."

Izzie laughed.

"Well, at least she keeping with a theme."

The two talked until it was time to shut the place down, and he walked her out to the cab he had called for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Any Rain**

* * *

The lights were off when she entered the penthouse apartment. She smiled to herself, thinking that she'd have a night of peace for a change. Taking off her heels to avoid waking him, she set her bag on the mahogany table that took up most of the foyer. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she looked around the pertentious bachelor pad.

Black and white marble tiles covered the floor, while all but one of the walls was covered floor to ceiling in mirrors. The non-reflective wall was taken up by a huge plasma tv that would fit in better at the local megaplex. A gold glass-top table with matching chairs sat gaudily in the dining area, setting the stage for ugly gold accents all around the massive room.

She moved quietly toward the winding staircase, complete with gold banister, only to be halted on the first one by his booming voice.

"Coming in late tonight, aren't we?"

She turned toward the hideous leather sectional in front of the tv, noticing for the first time, the imposing shadowy figure.

"I uh ... I was at that party you sent me to."

"Don't lie to me! For a while you were," the man said as he stood and turned to face her. "But apparently you left before the tv crews could get a good shot."

"Denny, I .."

"Damn it, Bethany. I paid good money to make sure those camera crews got you and only you, and you left. You fucking left! How am I supposed to keep your career going if you just leave like that."

He was closing the distance between them slowly, but menancingly. The dark features in his face and the throbbing vein in his neck gave away his anger. Izzie backed up a few more steps in a feeble attempt to increase the distance.

"I'm sorry! I just ... "

"Don't give me excuses, you little bitch. You take me for granted. I made you who you are. I expect to be respected!" He stepped onto the bottom step below her, as she backed up two more. "I will not work this hard to get you to do what you're told. You will not ruin this new campaign for me. You mess up, you're gone. Someone else will have to step out and take your place because you'll be out on your ass. Old! Washed up!"

She had reached the top of the stairs, but he had completely closed the gap. He had her backed against the wall, and she could smell the burbon, strong on his breath.

"Start being a good little girl, and do what you're told. I don't have time to deal with you and your disappearing acts."

"I'm sorry! I just ... "

"Just what? Decided to go against my orders? What's new there, you stupid bitch!"

His arm clenched around her upper arm, and she squeaked in pain.

"Stop it, Denny. You're hurting me!"

"You know what hurts me, Bethany? Not being obeyed. You're not going to disobey me again ... certainly not tonight," he drawled.

His fingers dug into her bicep, bringing tears to her brown eyes. He snatched her like a rag doll further down hallway, dragging her into his room. The slamming door echoed around the marble and mirrored apartment, followed by a silence more terrifying than the shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Any Rain**

* * *

"So what's the problem tonight, Iz."

She had come in early, and it surprised him to see her walk through the doors of the nearly abandoned bar.

"Nothing." Her eyes betrayed her denial. Something was wrong, and Alex knew that. Her typically infectious smile was haunted. He couldn't explain the tightning in his chest when he saw her that way. The overwhelming need to protect her was back.

"Come on, Iz. I know you better than that. It's only 8:06 and you're already here. Something happened."

"Look, Alex, I don't want to talk about it. Just get me a shot of tequila."

"Izzie , you don't drink tequila."

"Damn it, Alex!"

Surprised at her outburst, he silently poured the shot and she downed it immediately. Her face twisted when the firey liquid caressed her throat.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"Want another?"

"No. Just the usual, now. I just ... I needed a head start."

Her unusal drink request did nothing to quell his worry, but knowing her like he did, he decided it would be best not to press any further.

"So I guess I'll have to tell you goodbye for good tonight, Iz."

"What are you talking about, Alex?" she questioned as she took another sip of her wine.

"I'm headed east after work. That's why I took the early evening shift."

"You're leaving?" She set her glass on the counter, all the while trying to keep sadness from creeping onto her face.

"I've got some stuff I've got to take care of back home."

"When will you be back?"

"Not coming back. I never intended to stay out here. LA doesn't have the same appeal for me as it does for some. As it is, I stayed much longer than I planned to. Its time to get back to reality."

"Take me with you." Her words came quickly, but she was serious.

"What?"

"Seriously. Take me with you."

"Uh, you realize that you have a job and a life here, right?"

"So do you."

"No. I don't."

"Alex. Please. I have to get away from LA. I can't deal with it. I'm not me anymore. I'm Bethany, not Izzie, to just about everyone. Plus ... Denny ..." For the first time, he saw fear tear through her chocolate-colored eyes. "I just can't be here anymore. Please."

"Izzie. I'm leaving in an hour. You don't have anything packed."

"Take me by an ATM, I'll get enough money to buy clothes and pay for all of the gas."

Silence pierced the air as he thought about what she was saying. He had known something was really wrong when she walked in. Now, with this new information, his concern grew even stronger. She was hiding something.

"I'll pay for everything, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"We avoid the interstate. I need to get away from Bethany Whisper ... leave her behind forever. They just launched the new campaign, and its likely to be on every billboard we'd pass."

"Izzie what happened? Why are you so intent on getting out of here. You didn't kill anyone did you? Cause, I don't have time to serve a jail sentence." His attempt to lighten the mood was lost in the tension.

"No, I didn't kill anyone." She was somber and the tears welling around the rims of her eyes made him realize that she was serious, but wasn't going to tell him what happened.

"My shift is over in a half an hour. If you really want to do this, just hang out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Any Rain**

Read and Review!

* * *

"You really want to do this?" Alex asked in direct response to the sigh she let out as they passed the Los Angeles City Limit sign.

"I can't stay here," she answered wistfully. Izzie stared straight ahead, glad that the city that had become her own personal hell was disappearing behind her.

"And when Duquette figures out that you're missing?"

He noted the tension that filled her body and face when he mentioned her manager.

"I guess he'll look for me. It'll probably be on all of the entertainment shows." A soft chuckle plays at her voice, now drenched in sarcasm. "I am his cash cow, you know. He'll probably make more money with me missing, anyway. You know, magazine interviews, televison exclusives with the networks. He'll love the attention."

"Iz, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Everytime the conversation turns to Duquette, you freak out."

"I don't freak out," she responded defensively.

"Yeah, you do. You do it silently, and someone who doesn't know you wouldn't notice. But trust me, its there."

"You don't know me, Alex. You're just the bartender ... "

"Which means I've seen you at least four times a week for the past two years. We talk. I know what you look like when you're excited and when you're sad and when you're tired. So you're wrong, I do know you because I've been watching you. Something changed a few months ago. What the hell happened. ... And what does Duquette have to do with it?"

"Alex. Nothing ... I just ... I need a change. Please don't push me any further about this. Please."

He saw the pleading in her eyes, and he found himself unable to continue his line of questioning.

"Okay. Fine."

"Thank you."

She turned the radio up, and leaned her head against the cool glass of the passenger window and stiffled a yawn. Within a matter of minutes, Alex looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly in time with the music coming from the speakers. He smiled at the supermodel who, for once, looked less than perfect. He liked what he saw.

* * *

Hours outside of LA, somewhere in Nevada, Izzie woke up, neck sore from the angle she was turned as she was sleeping.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 3:30."

She streched her arms and looked at the town they had just entered.

"Ooo! Look!" she said excitedly as she saw a 24-hour Target sign. "Stop there! I need clothes, plus, I'm starving."

Alex pulled the truck into the nearly empty parking lot, easily finding a space near the door.

"Who would've ever thought it. Bethany Whisper darkening the doors of a SuperTarget."

"Funny, Karev. Give me your baseball cap."

She hid her long brown hair inside the hat he handed her.

"And the flannel shirt."

"You're just trying to get me naked."

"Shut up! The shirt ... hand it over."

He did as she commanded, leaving him in only his well fitted grey t-shirt. Her eyes grazed over his well chisled muscles briefly as he looked the other direction. She slipped her strappy Manolo Blaniks off her feet and began to open her door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going into Target."

"Barefoot?"

"I'll buy shoes inside."

"What about the parking lot. It's dark outside. You don't want to step on anything. Going to an emergency room might put a damper on your escape plan."

"Fine. You'll carry me."

"Huh?"

"Piggy back."

He sighed, knowing he had no choice. Soon her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms were choking him, but having her that close, it felt right to him.

Inside the nearly abandoned store, they were careful not to garner much attention.

"I'm going to go pick up some food and supplies and stuff. You okay here?"

She nodded as she waded through the clothing, grabbing things and throwing them in the cart. Around the racks, up and down the aisles, she quickly replenished her wardrobe.

She passed a mirror and stopped. A lock of soft bown hair had found its way from its hiding place in Alex's hat. Her hands moved to the hair, a look of disgust crossed her face. After tucking the lock back in place, her hands moved to her face, marred by a little mascara that had found its way below her eyes. The heavy silver eye shadow was nothing but a reminder of the party she was supposed to attend earlier that night ... when she chose to go Joe's instead. She was glad she had made that choice. Maybe fate had made the choice for her.

By the time they met back up, Izzie's cart was piled high with clothes and shoes and makeup and other girly things.

They checked out without the woman manning the cash register recognizing her, despite her face being on one of the magazines next to the counter. They successfully made their way back to the truck, and Alex informed his passenger of his plan.

"While we're here, I think we'll stop for some rest."

"Stop?"

"There's a motel up ahead, and we don't know where the next town is or if it will even have a place to stay. Desert, remember? I've got to get some sleep at somepoint. My plan all along was to stop a few hours outside LA to sleep. I just wanted to avoid morning rush hour."

"Okay fine."

He pulled into the parking lot of the old motel, and left Izzie out in the truck as he went to check for vaccancies.

He came back with a key in his hands.

"They only had one room. Looks like I'm sharing a room with a supermodel. If I were fifteen, I might be impressed. As it is, I'm exhausted."


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Any Rain**

I love reviews!

* * *

"What are you doing in there?"

No answer came.

"Iz?" He knocked on the door, trying to make sure she was okay.

"Don't come in here!"

She walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later dressed in pajama shorts and a light grey camisole, and was followed by a pungent odor.

"Izzie? What the hell is that smell?"

She ignored him, but began to unwrap the towel around her head.

His eyes got wide as the towel gave way to damp blonde locks.

"You dyed your hair?"

"Yes."

"Is it some sort of disguise?"

"No, acutally. It's me being me again. I'm a natural blonde. When I started modeling, Denny said that there were too many blondes in the industry. I needed to stand out. So I became a brunette."

Alex saw the pain in her face again as she brought up her manager. She realized what she had said as soon as she said it.

"Izzie," he said from his place on the bed. "I have to ask you again. What did Duquette do to you?"

She turned and her stare met his.

"What makes you so sure Denny did anything?"

He looked at her expectantly. She knew why he thought that.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." His words were strong, deep and determined and as she looked into his hazel eyes, she felt the walls she had built beginning to crumble.

He patted the spot beside him and she sat down in the appointed seat, looking defeated.

"Izzie, you know that when Duquette wakes up in the morning, he's going to start looking for you. I need to know why you are running from him ... what he did that has you so scared that the only thing you can think of to do is run."

"Does it rain in Iowa?" she asked the obsurd question looking at the wall of the hotel room, not at him. She knew she couldn't let herself look into his eyes any more than she had to, because she would crumble completely and tell him what happened. And she wouldn't do that to him.

"That's ... random. Why do you ask?" he responded, confused.

"I'm from Washington. It doesn't rain much in L.A., and I love the rain. When I was a kid I used to run outside everytime a storm blew through. It's a wonder I was never struck by lightning. I don't know why I did it. I just felt some sort of magnetic attraction to rain. It's really the only thing that reminds me of where home is. So does it rain in Iowa?"

"Yeah. It rains. But we also have our share of hail storms and tornadoes, too. I wouldn't suggest running out into those."

His joke was lost on her, as she continued to stare at the wall, with nearly trance-like concentration.

"It was raining when I met Denny. You know how rare it is in LA, so when it did, I took advantage of it. I went for a walk on the beach that day. I was considering going back to Washington, and I needed to think. I was just about to leave the beach, when clumsy me, I stepped on a piece of glass and sliced my foot wide open."

"Ouch."

"I didn't have a car or money to pay for a cab, so I wasn't sure how I was going to get to the hospital. I didn't think bleeding all over the city bus was a good idea. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice come up behind me ..."

_"Are you okay, Darlin'?"_

_Izzie looked behind her at the large man, seemingly out on an afternoon jog, if his attire was any indication._

_"I, uh ... No. I'm not. I stepped on some glass."_

_"Here let me have a look."_

_He bent down, and she was able to get a good look at her good Samaritan. He had deep chisled features and eyes a girl could easily get lost in. His smile was warm and inviting, and she immediately felt comfortable with him._

_"Oh, that's deep. I think you're gonna need stiches ... and probably a tetnus shot."_

_Izzie whimpered a bit at the thought of needles and stiches._

_"Don't worry. You look like a tough girl. You can handle it." He stood after wrapping her foot up in the hoodie he had been wearing over a black tshirt. "C'mon. There's a convenience clinic around the corner. I'll drive you." He easily lifted her off the moist sand and carried her toward a parking lot._

_"I'm Denny Duquette by the way."_

_"Isobel Stevens. Izzie."_

_"Nice to meet you, Izzie, but I'm sorry it had to be this way."_

_She laughed as he walked her toward his SUV. He manuver her to open the door, and sat her on the passenger seat. As he got in the driver's seat, Izzie missed, or ignored, his leering eyes as they grazed over her body._

_"Have you ever thought of modeling?"_

_"That's why I moved here after my mom died. I've done a little bit of work, but nothing consistant."_

_"Do you have a manager?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, that's why you haven't been getting work. People don't want to hire girls who aren't represented. But, despite that injured foot, you're in luck. I happen to be one... a manager. The last girl I worked with went off and got pregnant. Little bitch didn't really bring in the big bucks, anyway. So I'm looking for someone new and fresh. And with legs like those, you could really be a hit."_

_Izzie felt herself feelilng slightly self-concious, and was relieved when the pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the clinic._

_"I'll ... We'll make a fortune. Think about it, Izzie. Anything you could ever hope for would be at your beckon call."_

_He moved to get out of the car, and moved around to help her into the clinic._

_"Here's my card," he said before he left her with the nurse and money for a cab fare home. "Call me if you want to make it big, Darlin'."_

"I called him back the next day. I was young and naive and stupid, and he was a charmer. I fell right into his trap." She hated that girl in the memory. The one who got her into this mess.

"What trap?"

It killed him, the not knowing. Alex knew he shouldn't keep pressing, that it would cause her to close back up ... he was right.

"Alex, I really don't want to talk about it now. I just want to get some sleep. Please."

Realizing that he wasn't going to make any more headway, he nodded his agreement and moved toward the light switch on the wall. As he did so, he saw her move to the far edge of the bed, as if she wanted to keep as much distance between the two of them as possible.

In that moment, it became painfully obvious. She was scared of him. She trusted him enough to travel across the country with him, but within the context of a bedroom, she was scared. He hoped to God that the suspicions coming into his mind were wrong. For her sake, he wouldn't bring it up ... not yet.

"You can have the bed, Iz. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You sure?" she sniffled, wishing she could move past her pain. She would have given anything to be able to let him hold her for a few hours. But ... she couldn't.

"Yeah. Just toss me a blanket and a pillow."

She did what he asked and settled into the middle of the bed.

"And, Izzie. Whenever you're ready, I'll listen."

"Thank you," she whispered in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Any Rain**

Review, review, review!

* * *

"So why are you going back to Iowa?"

He sighed, wishing that the backroads of Utah were a little more exciting, so that she would have something distracting her. He was relieved that the tension from the night before had disappeared. But he was unable to completely forget the pieces of the puzzle that were beginning to fall into place ... into a place that he didn't want them to fall.

"I have to get back and help my mom."

"Is there something wrong with her?"

He sighed and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Cancer. She wasn't going to tell me, but my sister convinced her that I needed to be there for her, too. To help her beat this thing. Mom didn't want me to leave my life in LA. I told them that I have no real life in LA, and that I'd head home soon."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. What about your dad ... ?"

"Not in the picture anymore," He scowled, and Izzie noticed the abrupt change in his demeanor.

"So where in Iowa are we going?"

"Canaan. It's in the southwestern part of the state. Little map dot of a town. Kind of idyllic on the surface. Not so much once you get to know the people. Everybody knows everybody and everybody's business."

"Kind of like LA."

A smile returned to his face at her fairly accurate correlation.

"Yeah, just much smaller. But it's home. Mom owns the grocery store in town. My sister, Meredith, has been helping her out when she's not, you know, bed hopping with every single man in town."

"Alex!"

"What? Every town has the town floosie ... "

Izzie giggled at his description of his sister.

"Floosie? Does everyone in this town talk like its 1954?"

"No, but I just don't want to call my sister the town slut. I'd kind of feel a little disloyal. She's not a bad girl, she just like her tequila and her men."

Izzie giggled a little bit at Alex's description. "She sounds like fun."

"I think you'll like her. I called her last night and told her that I was bringing a friend. She's getting the guestroom ready for you."

"No, Alex. I'll stay in a hotel. Seriously. I don't want to be a bother, especially with your mother sick."

"It's fine. Really. Mer says that mom needs a distraction, and she loves to have visitors. You'll like her, too. Trust me. It'll be fine. We've got plenty of room."

"You're sure?"

He smiles at her concern.

"We live in a four bedroom farmhouse that was built in 1907. The rooms aren't huge and the floor plan is a bit outdated, but it's been renovated and it's cozy."

He glanced over at her, her eyes clearly begging him to tell her his story. He didn't want to. He never shared that part of his life. But she had told him some of her story the night before.

"My dad wasn't a farmer, he was a musician, but the land has been in my mom's family for generations. He wasn't a very nice man. He was cold. He could be brutal at times ... especially with my mom. He never touched me or Mer, but mom ... well, he did a number on her more times than I can remember. When I was twelve, he went out for a week of gigs and never came back. Not sure what happened to him, and I really don't care. Can't say I miss the son-of-a-bitch."

"I'm so sorry." Izzie placed her hand on his knee, and it took all of his concentration to ignore the heat her handprint left.

"I'm not. The three of us were much happier after he left."

She continued to look at him, as he stared straight ahead.

"My mom never told me who my father was," she spoke up. "I'm not certain she even knew for sure. She was a bit of a ... floosie ... herself. She spent all of her time and money on one of two things, psychics and men. We lived in a trailer. I had to drop out of school at fifteen to work at the diner so that we could pay the bills and eat. I was eighteen when she died. That's when I moved to L.A. We see how great that worked out."

"Well, look at it this way. If you hadn't moved to L.A. you wouldn't be here with me right now." He winked at her, teasing her, causing her to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Very true, Alex. Very true."

* * *

"I'm going to run in and get some snacks. Do you want anything?"

Izzie had stuck her head out the window while Alex was pumping gas into the truck's tank. The little gas station was somewhere in Nebraska. Not much surrounded it, and the gas prices were astronomical, but it was safe and uncrowded.

"Nah. Go ahead ... I'll be in there in a minute."

She crossed the gravel parking area and entered the small convienent store. The lady at the counter, who looked to be in her late 60s, smiled at her as she walked through the doorway. Izzie returned the sentiment.

When Alex walked in a few minutes later, he couldn't help but laugh at his traveling companion.

"What are you laughing at, Karev?"

She was standing there looking at him, holding every unhealthy snack food in the store. Powdered doughnuts, cinnamon rolls, Skittles, M&Ms, chocolate bars, chips and popcorn. He walked closer to her where their converstation wouldn't be overheard.

"I didn't realize models even knew what junk food is?"

"I've kept myself away from snack food for so many years, but not anymore. I'm going to eat until my little heart desires, and I plan on eating things that are filled with calories. And when I get to your mother's house, I'm going to bake ... and then eat it all."

"You bake?"

"I do. I'm a hell of a baker. I just haven't done it in a very long time."

He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and began guiding her to the checkout counter.

"Well, Izzie Stevens, you are certainly full of surprises."

"That I am," she responded with a smile, as she swiped up a box of Little Debbie cakes before they reached the lady at the counter.

"Hi there. Where're you young folks headed?" the lady asked with a friendly chirp in her voice.

"Iowa," Alex supplied as she began to ring up the snack foods and the gas on the old cash register.

"Oh, that's a nice place." She studied Izzie carefully. "Do I know you, young lady?"

She tried not to panic, to keep her eyes from giving her away, but she couldn't put a response together in her mind. Fortunately Alex took matters into his own hands.

"You probably do. She was first runner-up in the Miss Cornhusker State pageant about seven or eight years ago."

"Oh, yes, of course. That's why you look so familiar. What was your talent, again?"

"Uh ... " Izzie was so shocked at Alex's story that she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Baton twirling," He supplied. She shot him a look that was one-part death stare and one-part gratitude.

"Right. Of couse. I remember that. Are you still competing?"

She tore her eyes away from Alex and plastered a smile on her face.

"No ... no. I retired from the circuit a few years back."

"Oh, well. That's nice, sweetie. You had your time in the spotlight. Time to let someone else take over, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Absolutely." She chuckled nervously as she took the appropriate amount of cash out of her purse and paid the lady. After taking the change, Alex and Izzie quickly exited the building wanting to get back to the relative privacy of the truck.

"That was close," she said as he opened her door for her. "I thought for sure she was going to recognize me."

"But she didn't. That's what is important," Alex replied as he got into the driver's seat, and cranked up the vehicle. She grabbed his hand as he moved to put the truck in gear.

"Alex, the people in your hometown. Are they going to recognize me?" A look of worry covered her face.

"I don't think so, Iz. The people in Canaan ... they don't know much about L.A. They don't read the national papers. They're not big into surfing the internet, and there are only 3 television channels. Plus, everyone in this town is so wrapped up in their own lives, they really won't pay too much attention. To them, you'll be the pretty young thing that Alex brought back from California. They will be curious for a bit, then go back to worrying about themselves. Its a town of vapid narcisists, really."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. We'll still have to be careful, and until we know exactly what Duquette plans to do, you should probably just stick around the farm. We'll figure out the rest later."

She looked satisfied that he was confident about her keeping her annonymity in Canaan.

"So ... Baton twirling?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Any Rain**

Please let me know how you like this one ... Review!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sun had just set, and the western horizon was edged with a thin strip of orange, when the truck pulled to a stop in front of an old, but well-kept, white farmhouse. Tired from their journey, Izzie and Alex quickly exited the vehicle, taking in their surroundings.

Izzie was surprised at how beautiful the area was. Behind the house was what looked in the dark to be a cornfield. To the west, she saw the sillouette of a lone oak tree, which had a swing suspended off of a high branch. The house itself was two stories and trimmed with wrought iron scrollwork and black shutters. Impecably cut hedges lined the entire house, and the porch was finished off with a whitewashed wooden porch swing. It was obvious to her why Alex loved calling this place home.

"My God, it's beautiful! I can see the stars. No smog," Izzie exclaimed with a chuckle bubbling in her voice.

Alex didn't respond, as he walked around the truck to retrieve their luggage and bags. He watched her with intensity as she moved away from the truck and inhale the fresh, clean air. She spun around slowly, eyes finally meeting his.

"It's perfect. Thank you for letting me come."

He smiled, about to respond, when the front door to the house opened with a clatter, destroying the quiet moment they had found themselves in.

"It's about time you came home, little brother," the tiny woman said as she ran up and jumped into Alex's arms. He swung her around, obviously glad to see her, too.

"I missed you, Mer." He put her feet back on the ground, and stepped back to look at her. "You look ... great."

"You're not looking too bad yourself. I guess LA didn't turn you into a bleach-blonde surfer dude, after all."

He kissed her on the forehead, spying his guest standing awkwardly behind his sister.

"Oh, Meredith," he said, spinning her around to face the tall blonde. "This is Izzie Stevens. Iz, this is my sister Meredith. Meredith, be nice."

The smaller woman looked up at her brother in mock annoyance.

"I'm always nice."

He crooked an eyebrow but she only rolled her eyes and walked toward Izzie, pro offering a hand of friendship. Izzie shook her hand, smiling at the siblings.

"How's mom?"

"She wants to see you. Why don't you go on up, and I'll get Izzie settled in."

He looked over at Izzie, who nodded with a grin. He moved up the steps, but his sister followed him, grabbing his elbow before he could enter the house.

"Alex, mom told me not to, but I wanted to prepare you," she whispered in his ear. "She's not doing as well as she let on when you spoke on the phone. She's ... she doesn't look like the woman she was when you left."

He swallowed the vile taste that had formed in his mouth at his sister's words. Unable to speak, he just nodded and entered the home. Making his way up the narrow staircase, he paused in front of his mother's bedroom door. Inhaling deeply, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he would see inside.

No amount of preparation could have prevented the shock that jolted through his system when he saw his mother laying listlessly the bed. Thin and pale, Lillian Karev was merely a shell of her former self. The once beautiful and vivacious woman Alex remembered had disappeared entirely.

She opened her eyes, seeing that her beloved son had come home. A weak smile covered her face, but it was a smile that Alex recognized. Not even this horrible disease could take away the sparkle that her smile added to any room.

"Mom."

"Alex! I'm so glad you're home. Come here. Come sit beside me." She turned on a small lamp as he moved to her bedside. He crouched down hugging her gently, feeling that if he hugged too tight, she would shatter into a million peices. He sat next to her, unable to put words together.

"Not quite what you were expecting, I know." His mother broke the slightly awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" he asked softly, small tears forming in his eyes.

"Because you can't put your life on hold for me. I don't want you to. When the doctors told me two months ago that the cancer had spread to my bones and my lymphnodes ... that it was inoperable, I made Meredith promise not to tell you. I'm sorry. I am. But you're here now. That's what counts."

"No, mom. It isn't! If I had known it was this bad, I would have been back here two months ago. You wouldn't have had to go through any of this alone."

"I haven't been alone. Your sister has been here every step of the way."

"Because she's Miss Reliable," he said, sarcasm drenching his voice.

"She changed, Alex. Give her a break. But it hasn't just been Meredith. Richard and Adele have been amazing, as have Mark and Addison."

"But I should have been here. You're my mother. I was too little to protect you from dad when he hit you, but maybe I could have protected you from this."

Lillian sighed lightly as she took her grown son's hand.

"Alex, you couldn't have protected me from this. I knew that when you found out you would think you could have done something to prevent it. This is out of your hands. No one could have prevented this. Not you. Not Meredith. Not the doctors. That's why I made your sister promise to keep this from you. I'm sorry that my decision upset you. I knew it would, but I love you too much to have you run home from a life you made for yourself just to watch me get weaker. This is not fair. I know that ... but it is happening, and I'm dealing with it. You have to, as well."

Alex blinked as his mother reached a feeble hand up to his face to wipe a falling tear.

"I need you to be my strong one."

He nodded, still unable to respond. His mother decided it was time to change the subject.

"So Meredith told me you were bringing a houseguest. Where are they?"

"Uh ... Mer was going to get her settled in the guest room."

"Her?"

Alex blushed slightly under his mothers suggestive eyes.

"Her name is Izzie. She ... she needed to get away from LA. From the people in LA."

The darkness in her son's eyes was not lost on Lillian. Even after a two year abscence, she could still read him like a book.

"She's running from something?"

"Yes ... but I don't know exactly why. There's a man ... a business associate of hers. She won't tell me what happened, but I know that he is the reason she's running."

"Don't push her. You'll just drive her away, and then where will she be. Just be there for her. You're pretty good at that." She winked at her son, and stiffled a yawn. "I think I want to sleep some more, but I want to meet Izzie in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alex moved from the bed, kissed his mother's cheek, and walked toward the door.

"Alex ... "

He paused.

"I'm glad you're home now. Don't be mad at your sister. Just love her."

He nodded and exited the door. Upon entering the hallway, he heard giggles coming from the guest room. He moved toward the sound, peaking in the door to find Meredith perched on the footboard of the bed and Izzie seated in the armchair in the corner.

" ... so instead of landing in the pile of hay, he face planted in the pile of fresh manueur. You could smell him coming for a week!"

He cleared his throat as he opened the door, leaning against the door frame.

Meredith looked up at him as if she expected him to yell at her, but relief filled her as he started to speak.

"Having fun at my expense all ready? We just got here."

"It's never too early to start making fun of you," Meredith responded. Izzie just watched the exchange with interest. She instantly picked up on the fact that Alex wanted to talk to his sister alone, so she stood from the chair.

"I think I'd like a shower, if that's all right."

She walked over to her stuff to grab her Target bag full of toiletries and her pajamas.

"Yeah. Bathroom's right next door and towels are in the linen closet. Just yell if you need anything."

"Thanks, Alex. Thanks for getting me settled, Meredith."

"No problem," the smaller woman replied as Izzie exited the room.

"I like her. But are you sure you want to put her in the guest room? Things would be much more cozy in your room."

"Mer, stop. Promise me you won't joke like that around Izzie. She's a friend."

From experience, she knew how protective he could be, but something about the way he talked about the tall blonde showed her a whole new side to her brother.

"Okay. Fine. You talked to mom?"

"Yes."

"And ... you're not yelling at me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because mom asked me not to. She told me why she did what she did. I don't like it, but there's nothing I can do about it now." He hesitated, not really wanting to know the answer to the question he was about to ask. "How ... how long do the doctors ..."

"Maybe a month. If that long."

The brother and sister locked eyes, each trying to garner strength from the other.

"We'll get through this, Alex."

"I know," he responded, wrapping his sister in a tight embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Any Rain**

Please let me know how you like this one ... Review!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The morning sunlight flooded the guest room of the cozy farmhouse. A line of gold crossed over Izzie's closed eyes, slowly bringing her to a wakened state. She streched as she looked over the room, decorated in beige and a soft rose. No doubt Alex's mother's doing. She smiled when she realized that, for the first time in a long time, she had gotten through the night without feeling any fear. No nightmares, real or in her mind.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself when she heard someone moving around in the kitchen downstairs. Throwing a longsleeved tshirt over her camisole and shorts, she quickly headed for the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she found Meredith making what vaguely smelld like scrambled eggs.

"Morning, Izzie."

"Good morning. What are you cooking?" the model asked as she sat in a chair at the table.

"The only thing that I can make that at least turns out remotely edible. I learned a while ago that I am not cut out to bake muffins and pancakes."

"Do you have the ingredients for pancakes?"

"I don't even know."

Izzie stood and moved to the fridge and looked inside. Finding everything that she needed, she set to work. Meredith looked grateful for the help.

"I think mom gets tired of having the same thing for breakfast everyday, but she's afraid that if I try anything else, I might burn the house down."

Izzie giggled, and in no time, the smell of made-from-scratch blueberry pankcakes filled the house.

"Something smells fantastic," Alex said as he rounded the corner, dressed in only flannel pajama pants. There was sadness in his eyes, but also a determination to maintain normalcy.

Izzie dropped the pancake she was holding onto the floor, distracted by his toned abs and chest. She quickly diverted her eyes to the offending pancake to cover her reaction. Neither Alex nor Meredith called her on it.

"Izzie's making pancakes."

"Well, I figured it wasn't you, since it smells good."

"Shut up!"

"It's true and you know it."

Meredith gave her brother an evil look, but passed him a plate of hot pancakes and eggs. Taking a bite, his eyes opened wide.

"Oh, my God, Iz. These are amazing. Where's you learn to cook like this?"

"I told you I worked at a diner for three years."

"Mom's going to love these," Meredith said as she stole a bite from her brother's plate.

"You should take some up to her, Iz. She wanted to meet you this morning."

Izzie spun around, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, I don't know if I should intrude. I mean if she ..."

"She'll love you, Izzie. She was really excited when I told her Alex was bringing a friend home with him."

She looked from Meredith to Alex and back again.

"Are you sure. I don't want to interrupt her."

"It's 9:00. She's watching Wheel of Fortune and waiting for her breakfast of my cold scrambled eggs. She'll be pleasantly surprised to have delicious pancakes for a change."

Izzie took a deep breath and picked up the tray that Meredith had been putting together. The plate was joined by the bottle of syrup and a cup of coffee. She smiled at the siblings as they sat together eating, and walked toward Mrs. Karev's room.

She was thankful for her years at the diner for a second time that morning as she balanced the tray in one hand so that she could softly knock and open the door.

"Come in."

"Mrs. Karev?" she said tentatively as she stood in the doorway. "I'm Izzie Stevens. Uh ... Alex's friend."

The frailty of the woman in the bed surprised her. Alex hadn't lead her to believe that his mother was that sick. Mrs. Karev looked up from the TV as she entered the room with her food. A kind smile, one that was identical to her son's, appeared on her face and instantly put Izzie at ease.

"Meredith and Alex sent me up here with your breakfast."

"I'm glad you did. I told Alex I wanted to meet you. And call me Lillian."

Izzie grinned as she placed the tray on the bed so that Lillian could see her feast.

"Okay, I know that neither of my children made this. You must be quite the cook, young lady."

"I'm good at anything that is filled with carbs."

"Oh, that's the best kind of cooking! Sit down for a few minutes."

Izzie found a chair at the foot of the bed that she pulled around to the side. As she did so, the older woman began to eat.

"Oh, Izzie. This is the best thing I've eaten in a long time. My Meredith is not very good in the kitchen, I'm afraid."

"She told me. So did Alex," she said as she chuckle lightly.

"Those two. They pick on each other, but they love each other. They've always been like that. Meredith is only 14 months older than Alex, so they were always close. I'm very, very glad. Reassures me that they will be okay when I'm gone."

The shocked expression on Izzie's face was not lost on Lillian.

"Alex didn't know until last night. And if I know my son, he didn't tell you. He's trying to stay strong. To not let anyone know he's hurting."

Izzie felt a twinge of guilt gnawing at her from the inside out, knowing that she had been doing the same thing with him. Lillian saw it in her body language, it but didn't question her, instead choosing to change the subject.

"So how did you and my son meet?"

Izzie smiled back at the woman she was quickly forming a bond with.

"We met at Joe's. He was tending bar, and ... I needed a drink ..."

Downstairs, Alex and Meredith's converstation turned serious.

"She doesn't want a big fuss, Alex. You know how she is. She just wants things to stay as normal as they can."

"And there's nothing that can be done?"

"It's too advanced. It was when they caught it. They could try some experimental treatments that might have worked, but they said it was unlikely. And that would mean travelling to Atlanta or Chicago, and mom didn't want to be anywhere but here."

"Sounds like her."

"She just wants the end to be as peaceful as possible. She ... she doesn't want to drag it out for no reason when the outcome will be the same."

Alex nodded, eyes cast downward on the coffee cup he held in his hands.

"I just wish I had known sooner."

They were interrupted as Izzie bounded down the stairs, a smile pulling at her lips.

"I have instructions to tell you both that you need to get your butts to the store this morning. Alex, your sister needs help, even though she won't admit it, so you're spending the day helping her. I'm staying here to hang out with your mom. Those are the orders."

Both Alex and Meredith knew that when Lillian Karev gave an order, they were to follow, so they readied themselves for a day at the small mom-and-pop grocery store their mother owned. Before they left, Alex pulled Izzie aside.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Your mom is great." She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "We'll be fine. Seriously."

The pair shared a smile, and he turned to follow his sister outside. Izzie turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs to spend the day getting to know her new friend.

----------------------------------

"I can't believe how quiet it is out here. I could really get used to this," Izzie said as she smiled over at Alex who had just joined her on the front porch swing. "Did you get your mom settled for the night?"

"Yeah. She likes having you around. Mer told me that it was hard for her, asking Adele or Addison to stay with her if she had to be at the store."

"Who are Adele and Addison?"

"Adele and Richard Webber run the farm for mom. They're like very young grandparents to me and Mer. Addison is married to my cousin Mark. I think the two of you will get along great. She was raised in Chicago, but when her parents died in a car accident when she was 15, she sent her here to live with her grandfather. She met Mark in high school, and they've been together ever since. I don't think she's been back to the city since she 've got a little boy, Benjamin ... Benji."

"I can't wait to meet them."

A comfortable silence engulfed the porch, allowing its inhabitants to enjoy the cricket symphony that surrounded them.

"Look, Iz. I did some checking. Duquette has put out the word about your disappearance. Some of the entertainment web sites have picked it up, so its a matter of time ... "

"Before it becomes a circus." She looked down at her hands sadly. The smile that had been present all day had, in a moment, surrendered to the reality of her situation.

"Hey," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No one knows where you are. If you stay here ... on the farm ... there is no reason he'll ever find you. Even if he did, he can't force you to go back to LA with him."

When she looked up into his eyes, he saw the pale moonlight glimmer in the moisture forming on her face.

"You don't understand, Alex."

"I'm trying to, Iz. But you won't tell me what the problem is ... "

"I know. I'm sorry."

He sighed, realizing that she still was not ready to open up to him. Slowly, he pulled her into a tentative embrace. He was unsure of how she would react with the sudden body contact, and it surprised him when she let her gaurd down enough to lean into him, allowing him to fully envelop her.

"It'll be okay," he whispered softly into her her golden hair, "whatever it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Any Rain**

Please Review!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"He is absolutely the most handsome little thing, Addison. He's going to break a lot of hearts when he gets older. Aren't you, Benji?"

Izzie danced the nearly three-year-old little boy around the kitchen as Adele Webber and Addison Sloan prepared dinner. In the two weeks she had been in Iowa, these two women, along with Meredith and Lillian had become the best friends she had ever had. She realized that she had never had close girlfriends in her life, so she was grateful for these women. She could be herself around them. It was an unfamiliar feeling that she was quickly growing accustomed to.

"He's just like Mark ... which scares me a little, quite frankly."

Their giggles were interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal Mark, dressed in dirt covered jeans and a flannel shirt, ball cap toping his sweat-covered head. This caused the women to laugh even harder which confused the only man in the room. He walks over to kiss his wife, who swats him away before he can get close enough.

"Stop, baby. You've been working in the fields all day, and you're nasty and sweaty."

"You didn't have a problem with me being sweaty last night."

Addison rolls her eyes, pointing to the bathroom.

"Go freshen up, now."

"Where's Richard?" Adele asks from her spot over the stove.

"He's coming. He said you wouldn't let him in the house if he came in looking like I do."

"He was right."

Izzie put the toddler in his booster seat and moved to put the finishing garnishes on the peach pie she had baked.

These dinners had become a regular event, at least three times a week. The others wanted to spend as much time with Lillian as they could, but the didn't want her to think they were babying her. So the family dinners became the solution. Izzie loved the atmosphere. She loved having people, real people, around her.

The door flew open again, as Meredith and Alex walked in, bickering as usual.

"You can't keep flirting with the cutomers, Mer. It's unprofessional. Does mom know that you run the store like that?"

"She's never complained about it."

"You probably hide it from her."

This was an old arguement that they had had many times before, so upon seeing their audience, they let it go.

"What's for dinner?" Alex asked, as he walked over to see what Adele was cooking. Upon seeing the pork chops in the frying pan, he kissed the older woman on the cheek. "My favorite."

"I made the beans and the potatoes. What do I get?" Addison asked michieviously.

Alex walked over to his cousin's wife and planted a playful peck on her cheek, at the exact same moment Mark returned to the kitchen.

"Lips off my wife, Karev."

"Hey, she asked for it." Alex backed up hands up in mock surrender. Everyone in the room laughed as Mark glared at his younger cousin, then joined in with everyone else.

"Izzie made the pie and the bread, Alex," Adele said suggestively as she took some of the pork chops out of the pan. All eyes turned to the blonde. Panic crossed her face, but only he saw it.

"Now, see, if Iz had made apple pie, that might deserve a kiss on the cheek. As it is, she made peach, so she'll have to simply settle for my charming smile."

Relief filled her countenance, and she returned his smile as everyone accepted this without question. He winked at her once the others had gone back about the business of getting dinner ready. He knew that even the most innocent kiss on the cheek was still too much for her, and he hadn't gotten her to say anything more about Denny.

"Alex, go get mom, so that we can eat."

"I'm on it, Mer."

The young man bounded up the stairs and entered his mother's room.

"I wondered when it would be time to eat. I smelled the food and hear you all down there having fun. I thought you might have forgotten about me."

"We'll never do that, mom."

"I'm counting on it. What's for dinner?"

He helped her still weakening frame move to a sitting position on the side of the bed. He effortlessly lifted her into his arms, and headed for the stairs.

"Adele made pork chops, Addison made beans and potatoes. And Izzie made bread and peach pie."

His mother watched him intently as he mentioned each woman, and noted his change when he got to their houseguest. His eyes lit up like she had never seen before, but it was clear to her that she was trying to hide his feelings.

Alex carried his mother into the living room, where they always ate, so that Lillian could join them. She was unable to sit up for long periods of time, so Alex placed her on the couch as the women began to carry plates of food in. Mark and Richard, who had appeared in the kitchen just after Alex departed, brought in extra chairs from the dining room, as had become the norm.

Addison and Mark shared the love seat with Benji wedged in between them so that he couldn't escape and make a mess. Izzie sat in the cozy, over stuffed recliner, with Alex on the ground at her feet, while Meredith, Richard and Adele sat on the dining room chairs.

They spent the meal chatting about people in town, who Izzie had never met. Since she had been in Iowa, she hadn't left the farm, and to her surprise, she didn't mind. She and Alex knew that Denny was still searching for her, and she didn't want to risk being found.

Meredith told endless tales of the trouble that she and her best friend Cristina used to get into before the other woman had gone off to medical school.

"The state congress is about to place more water restrictions out," Richard said as the conversation turned to farming.

"Again?" Alex asked. Even though he was helping out mostly with the store, he had a vested interest in the farm. When Richard decided to retire, Alex was to take the land back so that it remained in the family. Mark owned the other half of the land, so they all worked together to keep the crops profitable.

"Because of the drought?" Izzie was as shocked as anyone that she was interested in anything having to do with agriculture. But the way the farm worked, how politics were involved, how family farmers struggled to survive fasicnated her.

"Yeah. They want to enforce the tightened restrictions, possibly adding some new ones that would directly affect farms," Mark answered. "We'd have to cut the fall crop in half."

"We can't do that, Mark. We can't afford it."

"Richard, it has not rained in nearly a month. We don't have any control over that. We just have to hope that we get some storms around here ... and soon."

As talk turned to rain, Izzie felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. Washington. Home. Alex said it rained here. She had yet to see a storm cloud. She excused herself, using the pie as her reasoning, and headed to the kitchen. Taking a few deep breaths, she regained her composure.

"You okay?" Alex stepped in behind her, not bothering to close the door separating the two rooms.

"Yeah. I just ... the talk about the rain had me thinking about home ... and ..."

A tear silently slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

He stood there unable to say anything. He knew nothing he told her would be a cure for homesickness, even if she didn't know exactly where home was. He put an arm around her shoulders, just to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

"I'm fine. Really. I just ... I'm fine. Seriously. I think the others are expecting the pie, so we'd better get back out there." The moved to the other side of the kitchen, completely unaware of the single pair of eyes quietly watching their exchange.


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Any Rain**

So this is the chapter where we (and Alex) finally learn what really happened to Izzie. This might be a little intense for some. It's not really graphic, but it could be disturbing for some. Please Read and Review. Also, this story will, in the next few chapters, warrant a rating change to M, so just know that its coming.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"He's fallen in love with you."

"What?" Shock sprang from Izzie's chocolate eyes as she looked up at Lillian. She had thought the older woman was asleep when she sat down in the chair across the room with a book.

"Alex. He's in love with you. Don't think that just because I'm stuck in this bed that I haven't noticed how much closer the two of you have gotten. I saw what happened last night just before dessert. I don't know what was said, but I know my son. He wanted to make whatever was upsetting you go away. He's always been protective like that. Plus, I've seen the look in his eyes when he says your name. Trust me."

Izzie stared at Lillian, silent, trying to keep her expression in check. Despite her efforts, fear won out and covered her face.

"It scares you ... that he loves you." It wasn't a question. The frail woman knew. "Izzie ... I'm going to tell you something that nobody else knows. Not Meredith. Not Alex. And I don't ever want them to know. You have to promise me that they will never know."

Izzie hesitated, but nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"Jack, that's Alex and Meredith's father ... he wasn't a good man. But I'm sure Alex has told you that. The kids knew about the beating and the alcohol. If Alex had been bigger, I'm certain he would have physically taken him on to protect me and Meredith if it ever came to that. But they were too young to really understand what was going on."

Confusion joined the fear that marred Izzie's pretty face.

"When Jack was drunk, he would throw punches. When he was high, he got ... amorous and agressive. I was always afraid that if I wouldn't give him what he wanted he might ... take his agression out on one of them. So I took it. For ten years I dealt with him forcing himself on me. Night after night he was destroying me. Causing me physical pain I never knew existed. When he left, I swore to myself that I would never let another man get close enough to see what Jack Karev did to me."

Izzie swallowed deeply trying to keep her emotions in tact. She looked at her hands, unable to face the woman who had figured out the cause of her pain.

"How did you know?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

Lillian sighed.

"I put the pieces together. Alex told me when you first came that there was a man in LA ... a man you were running from. I've watched you, and its been like looking into a mirror that took me back twenty years. You hide your pain. Try to live normally, but you're hurting inside. You're scared to let anyone near you because of what that man did to you."

The younger woman sniffled, but looked up at Alex's mother.

"Izzie, listen to me, sweetie. There is nothing you can do to change what that man did. That damage is done. But you can heal. You have to. And you can't shut yourself off to love. I know, because that's what I did. I refused to let another man love me, and here I am on my deathbed, alone. I'm okay with that. I've accepted it. I made my choices. But it's not too late for you."

"I don't know that I can. I'm not ready. I'm not sure any man would want me if they knew ..." she couldn't finish the thought.

"You have a man who loves you, no matter what, right here in this house. He'll wait until you're ready. Just don't shut him out. He's my son. He loves you. Don't take that away from him because of your fear."

---------------------------------------

Looking out the screen door into the darkness of the night, she could see Alex sitting on front steps, facing away from her, nursing a beer. She closed her eyes silently composing herself and pushing away her fears. She opened the door quietly, steping out onto the porch.

"It didn't start off so bad. Just yelling. Screaming."

Alex had apparently not heard her exit the house, as he turned around looking at her with surprise.

"Iz ... "

She ignored his interruption because she knew she only had one chance to get this out in the open. She'd never have the strength to start again.

"Denny had always been a bit of a dictator when it came to my career. He knew what he wanted and he knew exactly how to get it. He wouldn't let anything get in his way."

Alex watched her, shocked that she was finally opening up to him. She stood fixed behind him, seemingly unable to move. She stared straight ahead, needing to avoid his eyes.

"He made sure that I knew he was to be obeyed. He liked his liquor. A really bad combination. For the past year, he had gotten comfortable yelling at me ... telling me that I was stupid. That I wasn't capable of anything other than sitting around in my underwear looking pretty. He made me believe that I would be nothing without him. He got too comfortable with just the yelling."

An eerie pause settled between them, neither one sure if they wanted the rest of the story to be told.

"He would knock me around. Make sure I knew who was boss. He was very careful to never leave marks. A model who had bruises all over her body wouldn't bring in the cash, so he got bored with that pretty quickly."

If Izzie had been watching the man in front of her, she would have seen the fire raging beneath the hazel pools of his eyes. Images of his father's fist making contact with his mother's face flashed through his mind, furious that Izzie had been through that too.

"Two or three months ago ... he started forcing me into his bedroom ... forcing me to have sex with him. I told him no, but he ... When I told him no, he made sure that it hurt worse. ... that it did more damage. He scared me into keeping quiet. Told me that if I said anything he would make sure that no man would ever want to touch me again. Once he even told me that he would kill me if I ever said anything."

Alex clenched his fists willing himself to control his temper. He knew there was nothing he could do about Duquette in that moment, but the anger bubbling up within his being was almost too much to reign in.

"Son of a bitch."

Izzie finally looked at him as the words quietly but furiously seethed from his lips.

"Alex. Don't."

"Izzie, if you had just told me ..."

"I was scared," she said with voice raised. "He had me convinced that the best thing was to just keep quiet. I don't know how I let him have that much control over me, but he did. I hate that girl who wouldn't leave. I do, because I know better now."

She moved to sit beside him on the stairs, staring him dead in the eyes.

"You were the only person in LA, besides maybe Joe, who saw me as anything other than that supermodel with the big brown eyes and perfect boobs. I was Izzie to you. When you told me you were leaving, I realized I would be completely alone. You were my last chance. That's why I wanted to come with you. That's why I'm running from Denny."

Alex tried to calm himself when she placed a shaking hand on his forearm. The reality of her pain was slowly sinking in. He had suspected, wondered. But knowing the truth, hearing it from her perfect lips, hurt worse than he could have imagined. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing gently, his thumb rubbing circles in her palm.

"Alex, I ... I'm not ready yet. I'm not healed. But I will be. I have to be. But I need to know that I have someone to be healed for."

"Izzie. You need time. I know that. I don't expect you to be ready yet. Just ... when you are ready, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. Because I do love you. I just wish I could take some of this away from you."

No tears in her eyes, she felt relief surge through her body. She had told him. He hadn't run. On the contrary, he pulled her as close as she would let him, placed two caring arms around her. She could tell by the way he was still slightly shaking that anger was still there, running through his veins. If Denny were standing right there, she had no doubt that Alex would probably kill the older man. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. Really truly safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Any Rain**

Please Read and Review. Also, this story will, in the next few chapters, warrant a rating change to M, so just know that its coming.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday dear Benji.  
Happy birthday to you!"

The slightly off-key singing reverberated throughout the farmhouse, as Izzie placed the round chocolate cake, decorated like a baseball, in front of the grinning three year old. Without waiting to be told, Benji immediately blew out the three red candles on top of the masterpiece. Then he looked up at the grownups, gave a very Mark-like smirk, and dug his hands into the vanilla frosting.

"Benji!" Addison shrieked from behind her camera, but it was too late. The boy was already licking his fingers and going back for more of the delicious sweetness.

Mark and Alex, who were standing on either side of Benji, looked at each other, grinned and followed the boy's suit. They both reached in grabbed a hand full of icing and started chowing down.

"Seriously, you two are a bunch of over-grown three year olds. Do you know that?"

"Alex Karev, I taught you better than that. And you, Mark Sloan, I know my sister taught you better than that, too." Lillian refused to miss the party, and had joined the rest of the family in the kitchen to celebrate her great nephew's birthday.

Izzie was smiling and shaking her head as she brought paper plates and forks over to the table. The conversation she'd had with Alex the night before was still fresh on her mind, but she wanted to forget for a while and enjoy the celebration.

"Cake's good, Iz." Alex grinned at her as he licked his fingers, looking every bit like the child that Addison accused him of being.

"Thanks, Alex. Let's see if some of it is salvagable so that the adults can have some."

"Mark Sloan!" Everyone turned their heads as Addison shrieked. Her husband had a hand full of cake in his hand, and was chasing the tall readhead around the table. Benji sat in his chair and clapped and giggled at his parents. Meredith, Lillian, Adele, Richard, Izzie and Alex looked on with interest as she continued to back away from him.

"Don't you dare get that stuff on me. Don't get it near my face. Seriously. It'll make me sick."

Mark just continued to back her into the corner, ignoring her pleas.

"And it's your fault it will make me sick. You got me pregnant!"

They both froze when she realized what she had verbalized. They slowly turned to face the rest of the family, their gazes being met with six sets of shocked eyes.

"Umm ... yeah. I'm having another baby."

Everyone else was overjoyed at Mark and Addison's news, but no smile in the room matched that of Lillian Karev.

* * *

The sun was low in the western Iowa sky. Adele and Richard has said their goodbyes earlier, but the others were out in the front yard, enjoying the pleasantness of the evening. Lillian sat in a rocking chair that had been set out on the porch for her where she could take the sight in.

Little blonde-haired Benji held the slightly-too-big bat that came with the tee-ball set that Meredith had given him. Mark stood behind his son, trying to show him the basics of hitting the ball off the tee. Meredith, Izzie and Alex stood waiting for the boy to hit the ball, giving him encouraging words. Addison was perched against the wooden fence that outlined that part of the yard.

The child was soaking up the attention from all of the grownups. Lillian chuckled a bit as Alex walked over and began to argue with Mark over batting technique. Her boys. She had helped her sister raise the older man since his father hadn't stuck around. She loved him like her own. She thought back to when his mother died. He had been sixteen. He took it badly, and only moved forward when he met Addison the next year.

She glanced at the redhead, with her hand lightly placed on her stomach, protecting the life inside. Addison had become a second daughter to her. She had been Mark's salvation. She was the only one who could bring him back down to earth after Linda's passing.

Her eyes moved toward the blonde who had just caught the ball Benji had hit while Alex and Mark were arguing. She had just met the woman, and already she loved her. Lillian knew in her heart that Izzie would be to Alex what Addison had been to Mark. It felt good, knowing that he would be taken care of.

Then there were her own. Meredith seemed happy with her life. Lillian didn't always approve, but now, she knew that her first born was making her life her's. She was a strong woman who didn't conform to the standards set by others. It was strange, but it made her proud ... confident that Meredith would be okay. She would survive.

And Alex, her baby. She knew it would be most difficult for him. But he was tough. Sometimes too tough. He would push others away, but she knew he couldn't push Izzie away. He would be fine. Izzie would be beside him. They would have a life together. A happy one.

Suddenly, it was as if the present was hidden by a thin veil of the future. They were all still there. Meredith, Mark, Addison, Benji, Izzie and Alex. But they were joined in the front yard by three other children. A curly headed brunette brown eyed girl, a redheaded little boy, and toddler-aged boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were happy. Running and playing. The adults were there, smiling and laughing.

The veil disappeared bringing Lillian back into the present. The sun was setting. Things were getting darker. Taking one last look at the people who had, over their lifetimes, made her the happiest, she smiled. And shut her eyes. And was at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**NEVER ANY RAIN**

This story will be moving to M rating soon (Chapter 14) so be prepared to start looking for this one over there. Reviews please!

* * *

"Alex! Mer! I made lunch!"

Izzie's voice echoed through the old farm house. While she had become more acquainted with Caanan after Lillian's funeral, the house was still her safehaven. But she forced herself to get out once the entertainment shows were reporting that Denny Duquette had called off his search for the elusive Bethany Whisper. He tearfully told Katie Couric that he assumed his beloved was dead. Sure, the old bitties around the close-knit community whispered about her, but only in a way that identified her as Alex's pretty, blonde "friend."

"Izzie, something smells fantastic!" Meredith said as she walked up to the counter where Izzie was putting chicken salad sandwiches on plates. Her brother was close behind.

"I made peanut butter cookies."

"Oooh, my favorite," Alex said, reaching around his sister for the cookies cooling next to the stove. Izzie swatted his hand away playfully.

"Sandwiches first, then dessert."

He complied, face sporting a slight frown. A little bit of the boyishness he had posessed when Izzie had first met him disappeared forever when he found Lillian in the rocking chair on the front porch. The look on his face when he picked her up and carried her lifeless body to her bed would be engrained in Izzie's mind forever. So lost. So defeated. The darkness that settled in his eyes scared her. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid that she would loose him. That he would push her away.

But he hadn't done that. He tried to push everyone away, except her. He found himself more and more dependant on her for strength, but there was still a wall blocking his emotions from surfacing. Finding a letter that his mother had left for him in the nightstand drawer a few weeks later caused him to finally let that barrier be broken. The tears came. She held him. Sitting on his mothers bed, crumpled and damp paper hidden in his hand, she held him. Through the night, she pushed her own fears away so she could help him heal. The next morning, the dark clouds lifted and he slowly began to let everyone back in.

"Hey, Izzie," Meredith said, her mouth full of sandwich, "I'm going into town this afternoon. Do you need anything?"

"What are you going to town for?"

"I'm just going to check on the store. O'Malley's doing a good job, but he's never had full reign on a Saturday. It could be a huge disaster."

"And she's meeting that cop Shepard for coffee," Alex teased as his sister blushed and tried to hide the little grin that was beginning to form on her lips.

"Nope. I can think of anything." Izzie put her elbows on the table, curiosity filling her eyes. "So Shepard, huh? He's pretty cute, Mer."

"I think so." The two women giggled, causing Alex to roll his eyes at them.

"Hey Iz. I've got to drive up to Landon tomorrow to pick up somethings for Richard. You want to come?"

"How far is that?"

"Oh, about two hours. Four round-trip." The blonde groaned. Alex pressed her further. "Come on. It's been a while since we've taken a road trip. I need someone to keep me company."

Her brown eyes met his hazel ones, and she knew she was helpless. "Okay. Fine. I'll go with you."

After lunch, Meredith headed into town, and Alex volunteered to help Izzie with the dishes.

"Meredith seems to be in a good mood. When did this thing start with the cop? She hasn't said anything to me about it."

"He stopped by the store yesterday and asked her about having coffee. I'm surprised she didn't mention it to you."

Izzie began to fill the sink with warm water. "Wash or dry?" she asked Alex expectantly.

"You wash, I'll dry." Izzie rolled her eyes, as she was used to him taking the easier job.

They settled into a companionable silence as she began washing the mixing bowl used for the cookies and handed it to him.

"There's still soap suds on this thing," Alex complained, sounding more like a whiney child than a grown man. Even as he said it, he was grabbing the suds from the bowl with his hand. Izzie turned to face him, and was met with a pouf of bubbles being blown in her face.

"Alex!!!!" she shrieked. She wiped at her face, missing a dollop of suds atop her hairline. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that." In one motion, with a huge grin plastered across her face, she grabbed the sprayer next to the sink faucet and aimed it at him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He reached into the sink, grabbing the sponge she had been using minutes earlier, and began flicking the water in her direction. He quickly realized how ineffectual his weapon was, and he soon deposited it back into the sink and moved to pull the sprayer out of her hands. Laughing hystericallly, she held it over her head and behind her, as far as she could. In his effort to grab it from her hands he was forced to move close to her, causing their heaving chests to meet.

The laughter gave way as they froze at the sudden contact, neither sure how the other would react. Alex was about to back away, to give her space, when she dropped the sprayer back into the sink, never breaking the contact that chocolate eyes had made with hazel ones. Izzie took in a deep breath, as if she was readying herself for a life-changing moment, and Alex moved a hand toward her damp cheek.

He finally leaned in, taking a leap of faith, when the silence was broken. The knock at the door caused the eye contact to be broken, and brought them both out of the moment. Izzie quickly backed out of his grasp.

"I'll ... I'll get the door, Alex. You, uh, just clean up this mess." She walked away from a confused-looking Alex, mentally cursing herself for being grateful for the interruption.

Izzie opened the door to find an unfamiliar brunette woman standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Alex. Is he here?"

The two women eyed each other suspiciously. Izzie prayed that the look of recognition that she thought she saw pass over the brunette's face was just her imagination. "Yeah. I'll get him. Wait here." She moved quickly away from the door, so the woman couldn't look at her more closely.

She walked into the kitchen as Alex was wiping the last bit of sudsy water from the floor. "There's a woman here to see you." She knew that a little bit of unfounded jealousy had tainted her voice, but something about the woman didn't set right.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Just go talk to her, whoever it is."

Alex wiped his hands dry and moved toward the front door.

"Rebecca. What the hell are you doing here?" A frown settled on his face as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest.

"I, uh ... My mom told me about Lillian. I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing." She looked around the front porch, feeling out of place.

"I'm fine," he scowled.

"Look, I know I screwed up. But you don't have to worry. I'm just passing through. I'm on my way to New York. I stopped in to visit my family when mom told me. I just ... I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you're still mad at me."

"No Rebecca, I'm not still mad at you. I can honestly say that I don't even think about you anymore." He knew it was a cruel thing to say, but he didn't care. He was nothing if not honest.

"Right. You're too busy with the blonde to think about anything." She paused. "Who is she anyway, Alex?"

"A friend."

"Didn't seem so friendly when she answered the door."

Alex had had enough. "Just leave, Rebecca. I don't need your sympathy." With that, he backed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Furious, but with a grin playing at her lips, Rebecca walked back to the car she'd borrowed from her parents. Opening her cell phone as she shut the door, she dialed her manager. "Stanley. Do me a huge favor. Get me the number to Denny Duquette."


	13. Chapter 13

**NEVER ANY RAIN**

This is the last chapter for this story in a general rating ... **Moving to M next chapter**! Add the story to your favorites so that you don't miss it! This chapter is a turning point in the story, and its one of my favorites I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think. More reviews make me want to post the next chapter even quicker!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The trip Landon was quiet as if both Izzie and Alex were shrouded in their own thoughtfulness. Neither wanted to approach the subject of the near-kiss experience from the night before. For his part, Alex was concerned that he had scared her, pushed her too far, too fast. He didn't want to push any further by bringing it back up. And despite her curiosity, Izzie hadn't asked about the woman at the door, and he clearly didn't want to talk about it. So they sat in silence.

By the time they had picked up Richard's delivery, the awkwardness had become palpable. Neither one was looking forward to the two hour return to Canaan that was bound to feel more like two days. The hum of the engine and the radio playing softly did little to lift the weight off their shoulders.

Maybe it was the awkwardness or the fact that both Izzie and Alex were wrapped up in their own thoughts that caused them to miss the darkening sky and the growing wind rustling the trees that lined the road. But both were more than a little surprised when, just ten mintues from the house driving down a nearly abandoned road, the first droplet hit the windshield, pulling them from their thoughts.

Izzie's sat up straight when the singular drop was joined by more and more bits of moisture.

"It's about damn time," Alex mumbled, not necessarily to Izzie, as he stared out the window at the quickly darkening asphalt.

"Stop the truck," Izzie exclaimed, still staring at the spot where the first droplet had fallen. Her eyes widened as if she had just made this monumental discovery.

"What?"

"Just do it, Alex!" she commanded.

He complied, still confused by her request. Thinking she was angry or upset, a frown settled on his face as she exited the cab of the truck, and started running down the desolate road, ignoring the now steadily falling drops of water.

He got out of the truck, and leaned against the hood, simply standing in the rain watching her. She'd only run twenty feet or so, when she slowed and turned. To his surprise, her face could hardly contain the smile that glimmered there.

"What are you doing?" he yelled in her direction.

The look on his face told her that he didn't get it. She laughed as she stood on the center yellow dashed line and yelled back in his direction. "It's raining, Alex!" His furrowed brow showed that he was still clueless as to the significance. "Don't you get it?! I can run down the street here, and no one stares at me. I don't have to worry about photographers following me. No sleazy men trying to pick me up at bars. Here, I can run in the rain and no one follows me to touch up my make up or fix my hair! No one holds an umbrella over me so that I don't get wet! I can run in the rain whenever I feel like it. Just like when I was a kid back home in Washington ... I'm home now, Alex. This is home."

She stood on the yellow line and held her arms above her head and spun in a circle, allowing the now drenching rain to cover her completely.

It was at that moment that Alex finally figured her out. Izzie had been trapped. Even in the time she had been in Iowa, Bethany had still been a part of her. She was the reason Izzie was scared to let him in, to let him too close. The reason he hadn't kissed her the night before. This was renewal for her. A baptism of sorts. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bethany Whisper was dead. And Izzie Stevens was alive and thriving in the middle of a cornfield in America's heartland.

The white button down shirt she had stolen out of Alex's closet that morning was wet and stuck to her body. Her blonde hair clung to her face and neck. He couldn't help but be taken by her simple beauty. She was more gorgeous to him in those seconds than she had been in any magazine or picture.

His mind returned momentarily to the letter that he had found in his mom's nightstand drawer after she died.

_"... I can only be grateful that there is a woman here on earth for you to love. Izzie needs you, Alex. I know how much you love her and in time, she will realize that she is in love with you too. You saved her. You're giving her something your father never gave me. Safety. Security. Someone who loves her regardless of her past. You have to help her get rid of that past. It may take time, but be patient. She'll come around when the time is right, and she'll finally leave the past behind. You are her future, and she is your's and I love her for that. And I love you... "_

His mother was right, he realized as he watched Izzie begin to walk back toward him. She was his future, and he was hers. Without hesitation, he began to bridge the gap between them, coming nose-to-nose with her in a matter of seconds. "You're home."

She swallowed and nodded, as her brown eyes melted with his hazel ones. Before either could think too much, they both moved closer. Their lips crashed together as the sound of distant thunder rumbled through the air. Her hands moved to his face as he pulled her closer. His tongue danced with hers as his fingers lingered at the small of her back. She traced his jaw with her index finger, then moved her hands to his solid chest.

The desire to explore each other was cut short as nature let the full force of its power loose around them. The rain was coming down in buckets and lightning was beginning to pop, when Alex finally pulled out of the kiss. Leaning his forehead against hers, he tried to control his breathing. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah. We should." Izzie smiled at him. "We need to go home."

* * *

**Don't forget to watch for this story in the M section from now on!**


End file.
